


The Secret Relations of Tony Stark

by DeathlyAvenger (DeathlyOlympianHallow)



Series: Secret Brothers/Sisters Galore! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathlyOlympianHallow/pseuds/DeathlyAvenger
Summary: Harry Potter is Tony Stark's brother. Yeah, it's a not exactly uncommon thing, but this is my spin on it. The Avengers respond to an attack in London, England, and were coming to the aid of what they thought was another branch of SHIELD, but was really the Aurors fighting another Dark Wizard bent on ending the world. Anyway, the Avengers are in for a not-quite-little surprise when they help with cleanup after the battle.





	1. Commander Phoenix is MIA

"Sir, Director Fury is saying that there has been an attack on London, and he said to tell you that Commander Phoenix is MIA. I was-" By the time Jarvis finished his sentence, Tony was running out the door of the previously quiet Common Area of Avengers Tower. He yelled out, "Get your super suits on, mi amigos, we're going to England!"

* * *

 As it turned out, the "attack" was a bunch of dress-clad people waving sticks around, shouting "Abracadabra" and what sounded like "redactor." Only Tony knew who it was that was attacking, and what they were attacking with. The battle in and of itself was surprisingly uneventful. Nobody received more than superficial wounds, with the notable exception of Barton, who got a hyperextended right shoulder after he swung a bit too hard around the sharp corner of a building. Once the battle was over and done with, the team was helping with the extensive cleanup borne of multiple buildings blowing up spontaneously, when Tony saw an arm poking out of a pile of rubble. As he flew over, still wearing the suit, he said over the comms, "Hey Cap! Got a person over here under what looks to be a very gray, boring brick house that decided to bail." As Tony lifted the rubble up off of the person, he vaguely heard Steve saying, "Really, Stark? This is a historic city that just got attacked, and all you can think about it how the house bailed! It got blown up!" When a response failed to come from the usually exuberant man, everybody looked to where Tony was last seen, and their hearts stopped. 

 


	2. What the Hell is Going on?

As Tony lifted the brick and concrete off of the person, it became apparent that they weren't actually breathing. As he uncovered the face, his heart stopped. He yelled, "Jarvis, unlock the suit! Get it off, get it off!" He bodily threw himself from the suit, onto the ground beside the body, which could now be seen to be a man. The man had what could be jet-black hair, which looked more grey than anything else from the dust created when the building fell. His face was a pale grey, as if he was drained of all his blood. His face was surprisingly unblemished, even though he was laying seemingly dead under a collapsed building. He was wearing dark slacks, and a once-emerald green dress shirt. His eyes were open, a once vibrant green gazing into nothingness. His mouth was slightly open, as if he had been calling for help, but the rest of his face was lax. Tony fell to his knees front of the man, cradleing his head in his arms. He brushed aside the bangs covering the man's forehead, and gently kissed a curiously-shaped scar, that looked like a lightning bolt. Tony curled around the man's head, all the while whispering, "Harry, no please god no. You can't, you can't! You can't be dead. You can't! I've already lost Mom and Jarvis and Yinsen, I can't lose you too! Please, Harry, no!" Tony felt his face growing warm, and realized that the curious sensation he had felt across his face were his tears tracking across his face. Tony choked back a harsh sob, and held the dead man's head even tighter. "No Harry, no! Please, you can't leave me! You aren't supposed to be dead! You can't die! I'm the one who's supposed to protect people, and put their life on the line, not you! You can't, Harry, you can't!" Tony didn't realize that the team had been slowly creeping up on him during the whole ordeal, until he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, and a black and red blur fall to its knees right beside him.

* * *

 

As the team slowly crept up behind Tony, who was oblivious to it all, Natasha caught a glimpse of jet-black hair and bright green eyes, and took a sharp breath. She sprinted the rest of the way to Tony, falling to her knees beside him. A sharp keening noise broke through the air, and it took Natasha a moment to realize that it was her who had made the noise. She noticed that the rest of the team had drawn up behind her, and were openly curious about Tony and Natasha's reactions to the body. Suddenly, Natasha started shaking the man's shoulders, shouting, "Люблю! Гарри, пожалуйста, проснись! Не делай этого с нами, пожалуйста!" Tony joined in, murmuring, "Harry, peidiwch â gwneud hyn! Os gwelwch yn dda deffro, babi! Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi, peidiwch â gadael!" Nobody had any idea what either grief stricken Avenger was saying, but they could tell based on the tone, that they were begging for something. All of a sudden, Tony slapped the person, and the man shot awake and caught Tony's hand as it rose to deliver another blow. Tony froze, and meant to lunge at the man, but before he could even begin to move, Natasha lunged forward and seized the man's lips in a fervent kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations-  
> Natasha: Love, Harry, please wake up, don't do this to us, please!  
> Tony: Harry, please don't do this! Please wake up, baby! I love you, please don't leave!
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me if I have any spelling mistakes! When pointing out mistakes, please keep in mind that I am an American doing this, and this story will be told mostly from the view of Americans, using American spellings! Brits, please help me with standard vernacular typical of one in England, as I am completely clueless in that department! If you could also include some important sites to the English culture, that would be super awesome too! Thanks!! (::) (::) (::)  
> Virtual cookies for all!


	3. Well, Shit.

“Hey, Romanov! Mitts off my brother!” Tony yelped.  
“Tony, it’s fine.” The man spoke softly. He spoke with a faint british accent. He slowly sat up and wrapped shaking arms around Natasha. “There’s something we need to tell you.” Tony sat, stunned. His baby Harry and the Black Widow? She was known for her manipulation of men, especially rich powerful ones, and Harry was the epitome of rich powerful men. The biological son of Howard Stark, the adopted son of James Potter, one of the richest men in Britain, and the Godson of Sirius Black, another of the richest men in Britain. With the Potter and Black fortunes alone, nobody in his family would ever have to work. Combined with the inheritance from Howard Stark, even though the majority of it went to Tony, he could single-handedly collapse the World Economy if he ever decided to take all of his money out of the banks.   
“So you know how when Howard gave me up, he sent me to live with my Mum and her husband?” Tony nodded his agreement, scowling. He had never forgiven Howard for that.  
“Well, they were killed after a few months of caring for me. But, you already know about all of that. What you don’t know, is where I went after that.” Here, the man stopped. He heaved a great sigh, as if he was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. In a way, Tony supposed, he was. Tony spoke haltingly, as if treading along a cliff towering over a thousand-foot drop. “But Harry, I do know where you went. You went to live with Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, your loving relatives.”   
“In a way, I did. Vernon Dursley was a man with no impulse control whatsoever. He gambled, and eventually, he was losing more money than he could ever gain back. So, he was offered an ultimatum, by the bookie who was supplying him money. Sell one of the children in his care, and he would get rid of all the debts.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Vernon Dursley. Father of Dudley Dursley, brother of Marjorie Dursley, husband of Petunia Dursley. You have debts. You will never be able to pay them off, not within your lifetime, and especially not with your health being as it is.” The man spoke slowly, with an air of authority to his tone that made you want to curl up and hide. He sat across a stained wood desk, in a grand room. The wood paneling of the walls made the room seem all the more foreboding. Vernon felt himself sink into the overstuffed chair, as he gazed fearfully at the man. When standing, the man stood at about 193 centimeters, a bit shorter than a door frame. He had dark brown hair, cut short in an ivy league buzz cut, with the hair thicker at the top and fading as you went down. He was dressed in an expensive suit, and all around, looked very well put together. He didn’t look like a man you wanted to anger, and his sneer reflected that. When the man spoke again, it was with the slightest hint of disgust. “You have dug yourself a hole that you will never be able to get yourself out of. But, I can help you. You just have to listen. You have two children in your home, Dudley Dursley, and Harry Potter. But, he doesn’t know that. He only knows himself as Freak. My… organization, is looking for children to train. I am part of what is called the Red Room, and we’re looking for people like your nephew. Abandoned, unwanted children who have nowhere to go.” Here he paused, and looked thoughtful. “But, I suppose you need incentive to give him up, especially with the money you get for ‘taking care’ of him. So how about this- I will pay you twice what they will pay you for 17 years, and I will take care of your debts. All I ask is that you give the boy to us.” The man leaned back in his chair, he had said his piece. He had no doubt that Dursley would accept, he was the worst kind of person, and would give up his nephew in a heartbeat if it meant that he would be able to continue his comfortable lifestyle. “So you’ll take the boy, and pay off all my debts? And his unholy freakishness with never darken my doorstep again?” Dursley spoke with a greedy light in his eyes, already imagining having even more money, and being free of his debts.   
“Yes. Twice what you would get for caring for him for 17 years, and freedom from your debts. All for the boy.” The man spoke with an air of annoyance, growing impatient at the greedy man’s stupidity.   
“Alright. I accept.”   
And with that, Harry James Potter’s fate was sealed. Nothing would ever be the same, and nor would he.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Vernon was found three days later, dead. He was shot, execution style. Petunia, Marge, and Dudley went missing, and were never found again. Police thought that he had been killed because he failed to pay off a bookie, and in a way, they were right. He hadn’t paid his debts, and even though the bookie knew that they had been repaid, he was ordered to kill Dursley anyway. They never found the killer, and the case eventually was sent to the backburner. Nobody liked Dursley, so the cops weren’t especially motivated to continue searching for the killer. Everybody thought that whoever it was did Little Whinging a favor.” As Harry finished his narrative, a series of sharp cracks, like a car backfiring, rent the air. Suddenly, three people appeared out of thin air. Harry tried to stand up, and ultimately failed. Two blond people, a man and a woman, jogged over. The remaining man, tall with red hair and freckles, pulled a stick from his pocket and started waving it over the rubble around them, and the buildings started to miraculously repair themselves.   
“Oh, Harry. What have you gotten yourself into this time? The Merchant of Death, a Harbinger of Death, a man to be untouched by Death for centuries, a man half in Death’s Clutches, and one to never meet Death. Interesting company, especially considering your connection with her.” The woman spoke as if distracted, like she was in a world of her own.   
“Luna, I’m not even going to ask how the bloody hell you know about that. Not even Ron and Hermione know about that. Hell, Tony and Natasha don’t even know about that. You know what, no. At this point, I should have learned my lesson. You know of everything, and nobody can hide anything from you. I shouldn’t even be surprised by that.” Harry spoke with a grin, as if it was common banter.  
“Harry dear, you know what will eventually happen. You have to tell them at some point.” Luna spoke sharply, no longer coming across as distracted. “Harry, you’re not going to…” she trailed off.  
“Yes, I will. They do not need to know about that, and I doubt that they ever will need to.” He spoke with an air of authority, and it was blatantly obvious that the conversation was done.   
“Excuse me, but what the hell are you talking about? What aren’t you telling me? Harry, I’m your older brother, if something’s going on, you need to tell me.” Tony seemed frantic. Which, all in all, wasn’t surprising. He didn’t know what this woman was talking about, but if it made his brother close up like that, it had to be bad.   
“My apologies for interrupting, but who are you, ma’am?” This time, it was Steve who spoke up. Tony jumped, having forgotten that the rest of the Avengers were there, but Natasha and Harry didn’t react. They couldn’t, not with their training that had just been revealed.   
“Oh, no need, Captain Rogers. My apologies for my brother. He can be a bit over dramatic sometimes. Now, since we have spent entirely too much time on the ground, and this is getting rather uncomfortable, let’s go somewhere else. We need to be gone by the time SHIELD gets here.” At this, Harry stood up. For a moment, he looked like he was successful and took a step. Then, he paused. He swayed dangerously, and without so much as a by-your-leave, collapsed face-first onto the concrete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. There was a death in the family, and I just lost all incentive to write. I will try to have more regular updates from now on, but I'm still dealing with the affects of losing somebody so close to me. I would like to personally thank NAWennerholm1973. I wasn't planning on ever continuing the story, but their comment gave me the motivation I needed to continue writing. I will try not to have a six month waiting period between chapters ever again, but life happens. I cannot guarantee that it will be exactly a week between chapters, but I will try to not make you wait more than a month. Thank you, everybody who left a comment saying how much they liked the story. It was your comments as well, that motivated me to continue writing. You are all amazing people, and I hope that you will be able to help others like me who had lost their motivation to write, and I hope that they regain their incentive, just like I did.
> 
> A/N 1/20/18

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So given that this is my first fic ever posted anywhere, please review with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you don't have something helpful or nice to say, you really don't need to say it. Or comment. I will at least try to update once a week, but that really depends on my schedule. This work is dedicated to Ram Ram, who has too many siblings for me to remember all of the names of.


End file.
